None
Not applicable
This present invention relates to a revolutionary device for capturing and displacing debris generated when using a power tool, and more particularly to a power cut-off or concrete saw of any size.
Cut-off saws are used to make cuts into concrete. Such saws ranged in diameter from 10 inches to 20 inches. The most commonly used ranged between 12-16 inches. Whether shallow cuts [of about one-quarter inch] or deeper cuts of several inches are being made, cutting into solid concrete generates large amounts of concrete dust. Dust from these saws in operation can actually black-out a room [if done indoors] or cause substantial down wind pollution of up to 200 yards from the cutting venue. The dust, if left uncaptured or undercaptured, can permeate and contaminate the workplace and surrounding environment. The workplace may be a food processing facility, may be a health care facility, may have dust-sensitive equipment (such as a computer or delicate scientific or medical instruments), or may be a home. Various governmental regulatory agencies mandate some forms of dust control under many, if not all, commercial situations.
The worker using the cut-off saw also is at risk, not only from using a potentially dangerous tool but also from inhaling the dust. On-lookers, passers-by, employees of the facility at which work is being performed also will inhale the dust generated by the saw.
The only viable means of keeping such volumes of dust and debris under control are (1) through a wet system by adding water to the blade, generally through water holes in the blade shield, as a wet suppressant for the dust; or (2) through a dry system by use of an external vacuum placed near to the point where the blade meets and cuts the concrete, generally requiring two workersxe2x80x94the cutter and the cutter""s vacuuming helper.
Using the wet system, though suitable for minimizing dust dispersement and pollution, creates another problem; water mixed with concrete dust results in the creation of an adhesive cementaceous mud which itself requires cleaning and removal. Usually a high-pressure stream of water will remove the mud. In many places, especially indoors or in environmentally critical habitats, such water removal is not possible or even permitted. Where it is possible and permitted, it is nonetheless expensive and labor-intensive. Using the dry system is not as efficient, requires an extra worker, and is, therefore, more costly.
Yet another method of curtailing dust contamination is use of a respirator or face mask to filter out dust before it can be inhaled. This method, however, is suited only for the worker or workers involved in the project and not for the passers-by, on-lookers, employees of the facility, nor the environment. Use of a respirator also increases costs associated with a project, is cumbersome, and adversely affects the mobility of the worker. As for a face mask, a good portion of the dust by-passes the face mask and is nonetheless inhaled by the worker.
Use of a dedicated vacuum in conjunction with the debris-collection device for capturing and removing concrete dust, as envisioned by the present invention is a remarkable and novel innovation.
There is no device available which is simple to use, which is easy to manufacture, and which captures virtually all the dust emitted by a cut-off power saw. The present invention embodies all these features and more; all which are not available in the prior art.
The present invention can be made of virtually any materials including, but not limited to, metals, plastics, and composites. It can be adapted to fit on virtually any type and size of cutoff power saw. When installed, it will not interfere with the operation of the saw; but, in fact, will enhance the life of the saw and the blade by preventing dust from entering and contaminating the saw motor and by removing excess dust from the blade immediately after a cut is being made. It is crafted to initiate the capturing of dust at or near to the initial point of dust creation; i.e., at the cutting point where the blade engages the material it is to cutxe2x80x94and, at that point, to capture and extract the dust. The device is crafted preferably to be used with an external vacuum system resulting in the ultimate capture and extraction of dust.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to:
a. capture virtually all dust emitted by a cut-off saw in operation;
b. enhance the useful life of a cut-off saw and the saw blade;
c. self-adjust to capture dust regardless of the depth of the cut;
d. create a safer and healthier work environment, indoors and outdoors, for a user of a cut-off saw and for all others in or near the vicinity where such use is ongoing;
e. provide a dust capture device capable of being mounted onto cut-off saws of virtually all shapes, sizes, and models without effecting the efficiency and effectiveness of the saw upon which the device is attached; and
f. provide an easy-to-install, easy-to-use, and economical dust capture device for cut-off power saws.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, for a power cut-off saw the present invention contemplates a debris-collection device having a collection member with an inner chamber, a bottom, a top with a top slot thereon, and a front with a front slot which is in communication with the top slot, both slots being adapted to receive a saw blade; a discharge arm on the top of the collection chamber with a hollow channel within in communication with the inner chamber and extending upward therefrom to an opening at its top; and a mounting member attachable to the discharge arm and removably attachable to the shield of the cut-off saw. The top slot may, but need not have, one or more debris-control components covering the slot but permitting entry of the saw blade. Across the bottom front is at least one debris-component for easing the movement of the cut-off saw and for preventing dust generated by the cut-off saw from permeating the environment.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.